A multiple system operator (MSO) delivers audio/video content to its subscribers. The audio/video content includes, for example, television programs, multimedia services, and advertisements. The MSO delivers the audio/video content to its subscribers in an industry-standard format, for example, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) MPEG-2 transport stream format.
The Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers (SCTE) develops technology standards related to cable telecommunications engineering. The SCTE 35 standard defines the splicing of an MPEG-2 transport stream for the purpose of digital program insertion. The SCTE 35 standard also defines the messages and structure that allow the MSO to splice, or insert, advertisements and other digital program content into the audio/video content.